


Cita a ciegas

by PokeStand



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: [ArgChi] La cita a ciegas no sale como Manuel lo imaginó.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Cita a ciegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi esposa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+esposa).



Manuel llegaba temprano sin falta. En estos momentos, cuando tenía una cita a ciegas en un bar café y estaba sentado 20 minutos antes, se replanteaba su ansiedad y sus malas decisiones de vida. Siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado hacer esta tontería. Tal vez se sentía solo: nuevo país, personas desconocidas. O tal vez tenía mucho tiempo libre hasta que comenzara el ciclo lectivo universitario. Tal vez.

Para fortuna suya, no era el único estricto con la hora de la llegada. Su cita llegó cinco minutos después, sentándose casualmente en la silla frente a la suya. Tuvo que contener el aliento para no hacer ningún ruido desubicado, pero es que su mala (buena) suerte le había puesto adelante al hombre más bonito que había visto en su vida. Con su naricita alargada, sus ojos como un pozo de esmeralda brillante perfectos para ahogarse por horas, su sonrisa de propaganda, su quijada fina y ancha, pero no tan ancha, con los mechoncitos color sol cayendo a sus costados. Hasta podía oler suaves notas de un perfume de aquellos que se usan todos los días, pero con un dulce que destacaba. Grandote, como de esos que van al gimnasio cada tanto, como de esos que le gustaría que lo rodeen con sus manos fuertes y… Hum. Sí, eso, lindo.

–¿Hace mucho que esperabas? –inquirió.

Manuel negó con la cabeza.

Se encontró con su mano, con esa que había estado mirando minutos antes. La estrechó con vergüenza, esforzándose por mantener su seriedad.

–Martín.

–Manuel.

Martín le hizo señas a la mesera, quien vino contenta mirando lo mismo que Manuel había mirado. Imposible no verlo.

–¿Café o birra? –le preguntó él.

Normalmente, prefería café. Era esa clase de persona. De las que leen lluvia, toman libros y huelen café. Sin embargo, dijo “chela” porque esa era el tipo de persona que parecía Martin, y por hoy, podía ser otro tipo de persona. Tenía ganas de serlo.

Pero la mesera no se lo puso fácil.

–¿Tirada?

–Sí –dijo Martín–, ¿Qué tenés?

–Rubia, roja, negra e IPA.

–Rubia –contestó Manuel, su vista todavía vagando hacia Martín.

Él sonrió con complicidad, complacido. Eligió una IPA, porque tenía notas frutales y afuera hacía calor, y la fruta era fresca, dice él. Y habla como si tuviera un guión escrito, como si fuera la conversación de una pretenciosa película o como si él fuera pretencioso, y no sabía si eso lo irritaba o le gustaba más.

–¿Y qué estudiás? –le preguntó él, porque en las primeras citas siempre estaban estas preguntas genéricas y engorrosas al estilo entrevista de trabajo, pero que al mismo tiempo, no se pueden saltear. ¿Y si le decía que estudiaba para ser policía? Obviamente tendría que dejarlo. Era importante.

–Vine de Chile para estudiar Letras, pero al final me anoté en Artes de la escritura.

–En el UNA, ¿No?

–Sí.

–Yo iba a estudiar ahí, teatro. Después me dio paja ser pobre y ahora estoy en medicina.

–Buena.

–Ahá.

–Oe, no me malinterpretes, pero estas preguntas son muy... –genéricas, aburridas, me dan ganas de quitarme los oídos, los oídos con un machete, ahora que sé que no eres paco me basta–, ¿Comunes?

Martín no dijo nada y temió haberlo molestado, pero era porque recibió las cervezas y las acomodó en la mesa, agradeciendo a la mesera con una bonita sonrisa.

–Okay, si estuvieras en un avión y se cayera –continuó el rubio–, ¿Serías capaz de comerte a alguno del avión por supervivencia?

Manuel hizo un pensativo “mmm” mientras lo reflexionaba, probando la cerveza. Esto le gustaba más, y le gustaba que no se hubiera enojado sino que se adaptara a lo que le dijo.

–No sería capaz de matar a nadie –confesó–, pero mira, si fue un accidente, seguramente alguno se murió. A ese sí me lo como.

–Válido.

–Además –divagó–, no tiene que ser de inmediato. Los aviones siempre se caen en medio de una montaña nevada, entonces los cadáveres se mantendrían frescos más tiempo.

Martín bebió y negó con la cabeza en completo desacuerdo.

–No nos trajeron maní –bufó de repente antes de agregar–. Muchos aviones caen en islas. Las islas suelen ser calurosas, entonces el tomuer no aguantaría mucho.

Manuel tomó sólo porque se quedó descifrando la palabra desconocida, antes de comprender que tomuer era muerto al revés. Sonrió levemente, esta vez él en desacuerdo.

–Pero si es isla hay frutas, animales salavajes y pescados. Y creo haber visto suficiente Supervivencia al desnudo como para haber aprender una o dos cosas.

Martín rió y Manuel perdió el habla, completamente embelesado por el sonido y su expresión. Tanto que tardó en comprender que su celular estaba sonando.

Atendió, distraído.

–¿Hola?

–Hola, ¿Manuel? Ya llegué. Estoy en la puerta, ¿Vos estás adentro?

Se quedó en silencio un momento, observando a un hombre en el umbral buscando con la mirada. Luego, observó con incredulidad a Martín, quien se estaba levantando con una sonrisa pícara mientras dejaba su número escrito en una servilleta.

–Estoy adentro –dijo Manuel, sin saber qué responder, antes de tapar el celular y susurrar–. ¿Quién eres?

–Martín –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros–. Oportunista y hablador. Tené tu cita, pero después llamame –concluyó, señalando el número mientras se terminaba la cerveza.

Su verdadera cita se sentó y Manuel todavía tenía el celular en la mano. Lo guardó, confundido, tomando la servilleta escrita antes de que el otro lo viera.

–¿Ya te pediste algo? –preguntó sin siquiera presentarse, Manuel recordando que había olvidado su nombre.

En algún punto, le preguntó qué haría si su avión se estrellaba y tuviera que elegir comerse a un compañero para sobrevivir. El sin nombre lo miró extrañado, cuestionando su pregunta, entonces Manuel pidió la cuenta y tocó ansioso la servilleta en su bolsillo.


End file.
